Qué rayos me pasa  por qué me siento así
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Gaara mientras paseaba por la calles, se encuentra con una chica misteriosa, esta chica le parece muy familiar, al día siguiente Temari y Kankuro se encuentran con ella, la traen a su casa, le pregunta si es que se puede quedar, el dice que sí ¿Que pasará
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El deseo del reencuentro 

Era ya tarde en Sunakagure, el Kazekage miró por la ventana y suspiró, otro día más encerrado en esa habitación, parecía una cárcel y le estaba empezando a recordar al hospital, volvió a suspirar e intentó concentrarse en sus papeles, eran muchos y el ya estaba cansado pero algún día habría que ordenarlos...  
Dos horas mas tarde volvió a mirar por la ventana, no habían luces encendidas salvo la de los bares y algunas más, pero por lo general casi todo el mundo dormía. Decidió que ya había trabajado suficiente hoy, y se fue a casa, pero por el camino se cruzó a alguien que le resultó familiar, pensó que eso era imposible, que no podía ser esa persona, así que decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y seguir su camino.  
Cuando llegó a su casa no volvió a pensar en aquella persona, estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido, pero aquella persona no solo inundaba sus pensamientos sino que como muchas otras veces inundo sus sueños, sueños en los que el sentía paz y tranquilidad. Un bonito sol inundaba la habitación del Kazekage a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, se quedó un rato mirando su ventana y acto seguido se vistió, desayunó y se fue al despacho, todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero por el camino, se paró en la calle donde anoche creyó ver a "esa persona",miró hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien, después de un rato se dio por vencido y siguió su camino lentamente por si esa persona volvía a esa zona, pero no la volvió a ver.  
Al llegar al despacho se quedo un momento mirando los papeles, y se sentó, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche. Por una parte pensaba que era imposible lo que había visto y que había sido una mala jugada de su subconsciente por cansancio, pero, por otra parte tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido real.

-¿Esperanza?-pensó-¿Desde cuando tengo ese sentimiento? creo que estoy ¿cambiado...? 

No estaba acostumbrado a pensar en "positivo", hasta hace poco no sentía nada mas que dolor y soledad y ahora…

-Arg ¿Qué me está pasando?-pensó.

No lo entendía, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, cogió su cabeza e hincó los codos en la mesa.  
Estuvo así cinco minutos, sin pensar, sin hacerse preguntas y sin acordarse de aquella persona… después volvió a erguirse y empezó a ordenar de nuevo los papeles, como si nada hubiese pasado.  
Dos aburridas y silenciosas horas, después Kankuro y Temari entraron y se sentaron, pero no cerraron la puerta. 

-Hola Gaara-dijo Temari sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano-acabábamos de volver de la misión que nos encargaste y pasamos por el mercadillo a comprar algunas cosas, y ¿A que no adivinas a quien nos hemos encontrado?  
Alguien entró en el despacho tímidamente pero a la vez con la cabeza alta y firme. El Kazekage no daba crédito a lo que veía, abrió bien los ojos y miró a aquella persona de arriba abajo, entonces… la había visto de verdad la otra noche…  
Kankuro y Temari sonrieron al ver a su hermanito reaccionar así, mientras a Temari le parecía dulce a Kankuro le parecía algo muy gracioso.

-Ho-hola Kazekage-sama-dijo aquella persona desde la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Podría ser...Amor?   
  
-¿Ya no me llamas sensei-dijo Gaara-Sakura?

Sakura apartó la vista entre confundida y avergonzada y dijo cambiando de tema:

-Veo que por fin te han aceptado, enhorabuena, Gaara-sensei.

-Creo que así me gusta más-dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa-y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No se…-dijo jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo que ahora llevaba largo-me apetecía volver y ver de nuevo a la gente de Sunakagure, y…visitar lo a usted Gaara-sensei-dijo esto último un poco ruborizada. 

El Kazekage no se percató de eso pero al parecer Kankuro y Temari si, se miraron mutuamente, miraron a Gaara, después a Sakura y salieron sin decir nada más. Gaara todavía miraba a Sakura, la miraba sin entender que pasaba, la miraba intentando saber que había pasado y donde había estado pero no hubo respuesta a esas preguntas que le hacia con la mirada.

Me gustaría pedirle un favor Gaara-sensei-preguntó Sakura-no tengo dinero y no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí y…me preguntaba si...

-¿Te puedes quedar en mi casa mientras aclaras tus ideas?-corto el Kazekage-¿Es eso?

-si…bueno…yo… ¡Me haría un gran favor!-dijo con fuerza y mirando intensamente a Gaara.

-Bueno…-dijo Gaara apartando la vista de los ojos de Sakura-en ese caso…no…no creo que haya ningún problema…-dijo Gaara un poco raro después de esa mirada de Sakura.

Sakura también se sentía rara, pero ella ya sabía lo que le pasaba, porque le pasaba desde la primera vez que lo vio…cuando lo veía no le importaba que fuera un asesino despiadado, ni que el no sintiera lo mismo por ella porque para Sakura su sensei era lo más importante que tenia. Mientras Sakura pensaba, Gaara intentaba ordenarse las ideas, no paraba de pensar en Sakura y no podía despegar su vista de ella.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Podría ser…amor?-pensaba mientras oía sus aceleradas pulsaciones.

Bueno Gaara-sensei-dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa-¿Damos una vuelta?

-yo…bueno…tengo que terminar esto…pero…dame cinco minutos, en cinco minutos podremos salir.

Cinco minutos después Gaara y Sakura salieron a dar una vuelta por el mercadillo, Sakura se paraba de vez en cuando para mirar algo, pero después de un rato andando se dio cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo…eran cuatro y no parecía que fueran muy simpáticos.

-Pero como dicen, no se puede juzgar un libro por su tapa ¿no?-pensó Sakura. 

Pero al parecer Gaara que se había dado cuenta de que les seguían, se desvió por una calle solitaria…


End file.
